Daughter of mine
by WinrySan
Summary: Peter has a daughter, who got sick, and now doesn't need her glasses, this can mean only one thing. Then Peter's old friend Harry is after him for revenge for the past, what will Peter do? Will update...someday.
1. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spider-man characters or any rights to this, I don't get why we have to do disclaimers when this is a fan fiction site but please don't sue me, thanks!

Chapter 1:

A bright day in the outskirts of New York city takes us to a small house where a little girl around the age of seven, sits on a couch watching her mom and dad talk.

"Mary Jane, I have to go. I'll be back soon, I promise. Her dad was saying.

"I know that Tiger. Just be extra careful for our daughters sake." said her mom and the little girl started getting scared. Her eyes welled up with tears, even though she didn't know what the danger really was.

"I will MJ, be back soon." said her dad and she watched as he opened the front door and took off running towards the main part of the city.

"Mommy? Where's daddy going?" she asked pushing up her glasses, and started swinging her legs back and forth. Her mom closed the front door and sat down next to her. There was a slight silence as Mary Jane searched for the right words to explain.

"Sweety, you've heard of Spider-man, right? Well daddy's Spider-man." said Mary Jane and lightly hugged her daughter.

"Really!" said the little girl her eyes widening as they pulled back from each other.

"Yes." said her mom. "He's going out there to protect us and the city from danger." said her mom and the little girl started bouncing up and down.

"He'll come back soon, right mommy?" she asked her mom, concern falling into her kiddy eyes, like a ocean wave.

"I sure hope so." said her mom. They sat waiting for him to come back for two hours. A key turned in the door and Peter stepped into his house badly shaken up, and bruised all over from a tough fight with a genetically altered guy, who was planning to take over the city.

"Daddy?" said the little girl tiredly, she was waking up from a nap on the couch. She got up and ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "How did it go? Did you beat up the bad guys?"

"Ah?" started Peter looking down at his daughter and looked back up to find his wife smiling happily at him, relieved to see him back.

"I told her." she said and Peter nodded and embraced his daughter back.

That was over five years ago thought the girl now. Her name was Ala, and for some reason or another today she was in bed with a really bad cold, or so she thought it was a cold.

"Uh, mom. I feel awful." she said. Her mom pulled out a thermometer from her mouth.

"Wow, you have a high fever. Maybe you should stay home today." said her mom. Ala brushed her red hair out of her face. Her mom and her looked a lot like each other. Peter liked to joke and called them the red haired twins.

"I can't mom, I have a big test today." said Ala sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She grabbed her glasses off the night table and but them on. For some reason she had always had trouble seeing long distances.

"Okay you can go, just please, if you start feeling to bad, call me, okay?" said her mom rubbing Ala's forehead.

"Okay mom." she said and put on her glasses. She blinked and realized that she couldn't see her dresser clearly. Taking her glasses off she saw it perfectly. "That's weird." said Ala

"What is?" asked Mary Jane getting worried.

"Never mind, its no big deal."said Ala and rubbed her forehead. She was still really dizzy and felt a bit sick to her stomach. "Is dad going to pick me up if I don't call?" asked Ala and got out of her bed and faced her mom shaking just a little because she was so dizzy.

"No, I will after my addition for a new role in a play. Peter's been really busy lately to." said her mom and Ala nodded knowingly. Her dad's job as Spider-man wasn't at all easy, but she wanted him to web sling her home very much.

"Oh, well, that's okay." said Ala "I like it when you pick me up too." finished Ala so her mom wouldn't feel bad she hoped.

"Well, I'm glad!" said her mom and laughed "Do you mind taking the bus to school?"

"No, I'll be fine." said Ala. But, in secret, she hated the bus, it always seemed to pull off without her.

"Okay then, I'm off. Wish me good luck!" said her mom and started walking out, in the doorway she waved good-bye.

"Good luck mom!" yelled Ala after her when she turned the corner. After getting ready and running to the bus stop Ala stopped to get her breath just as the bus pulled away. "Hey! Wait!" she said getting a little dizzy from running and being sick. Collapsing from the strain she felt a wave of unconsciousness, she fainted. Waking up a few minutes later, she found herself surrounded by a small crowd of people.

"Are you alright dearie?" asked one lady and helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, now, thanks." she said shaking her head to clear it. She had put her glasses back on before she left. Now she couldn't see straight out of them, so she pulled them off. "I'm late for school." she said looking down at her watch.

"Wait, you should really be resting!" shouted the one lady as Ala took of running after the school bus. She just waved, for some reason she didn't feel all that sick any more. She was also running faster than she had ever been able to.

"Wow." she said out loud. She came to a cross in the street and stopped, waiting for the signal to go across. When the green walk sign came on she started walking across without looking. Suddenly she got this feeling that something was going to happen. Everything seemed to freeze in time and she jumped forward just as a car, went speeding right over the place she had been. Everything then went back to normal. She shook her head confused.

"Hey, are you alright there mis?" asked one guy, who was leaning out his car window.

"Yeah, um, I'm okay, thanks." she said getting up and brushing gravel off her clothes. "What's happening to me." she said to herself and crossed the rest of the road with people staring at her. She took a look after the car that had almost hit her and looked up to see her dad go web slinging after it, with no idea that his daughter was almost hit.

Once she got to school, Ala went to her first class of the day, science. It was always her favorite class, and she always seemed to get good grades in it.

"Hello Ala." said her teacher beaming at her. "How's your dad?" she asked. She always asked that because every one seemed to know he was a science wiz.

"He's good." said Ala picturing him web slinging after that car. She sat down in her normal front seat and got out her binder. She got a wave of dizziness again, but fought it off. After her classes and the big test in math, Ala sat waiting for her mom to come pick her up.

"Hey, Ala!" she heard someone shout, and realized it was her best friends, Jane and Clover.

"Hi." she said, not really on the mood to talk. She was still thinking over what had happened that morning.

"What's wrong?" asked Jane. Jane was always the quieter one of their little group, but this time she seemed kind of more active.

"Nothing." she said and looked away. "I really don't want to talk about anything right now, okay?" she asked and her friends just nodded silently.

"You sure nothings wrong?" asked Clover and Ala saw her mom pull up.

"Yeah, I'm sure." she said lying directly to them, but not really caring all the much right now. "Bye." she said and ran over to the car. She opened the door and climbed into the small car. Because her dad was a teacher, and her mom was an actress they could afford only to have a small house and a small car, so she had to duck down to get in.

"Hey. Are you feeling okay?" asked her mom and Ala nodded. There was a quiet ride home and Ala went to her room with just a word of I have a lot of homework. She sat down and put her hands over her eyes. No one had really noticed, but she hadn't had her glasses at all.

"It's so weird." thought Ala out loud and stared out her bedroom window. "What if..." she thought and an idea come to her she hadn't thought of before. "Because my dad has those abilities, maybe I have them now to." she finished out loud. The thought scared her and she shook her head. She heard a knock at the door.

"Ala? Do you want to take something to get to sleep?" it was her mom.

"No, thanks, when's dad getting home?" she asked. She always asked that and always got a the same reply.

"I don't know, soon I hope." she heard her mom walk away down the hall. Ala stared back out the window and thought of something she could do to prove she was just regular Ala. She walked over to her bedroom wall and put her right hand on the wall like she had seen her dad do.

"I hope in a way, that this doesn't work." she said to her self and but her left foot on the wall and balanced with her other foot. Then she put her left hand on the wall, she was now pulling her other foot up, and she didn't fall! "Oh!" she said confused and happy at the same time. She pulled her one hand off the wall with some effort and continued up the wall until she was on the ceiling. "Cool." she said and jumped down and landed right on her feet. It made a louder noise than she thought it would and her mom came flying to the door.

"Ala? Are you alright in there!" she heard her mom say.

"Yeah, I was taking a nap, I fell out of my bed, I'm alright." she said, not wanting to tell her mom the truth just yet.

"Okay, please don't do that again, you scared me!" said her mom and Ala heard her walk off again.

"That was close." said Ala, and wiped sweat off her forehead. She walked to her bed and sat down. The only thing to do now was get out of the house and find out what other things she could do. She didn't want to just sneak out of the house, she knew her mom would find out she was gone, but maybe she could make up a lie of going to the movies. Slipping on some better clothes she opened her door and went down stairs and into the living room. "Can I go to the library or something?" asked Ala. "I'm bored." her mom looked up from studying her script.

"Are you sure? You were feeling really bad this morning." her mom had a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now." said Ala and gave a thumbs up.

"Well, okay, but please don't be to long, Peter should be home soon." her mom said and Ala nodded and went out the door grabbing the house keys from a little rack.

"Well, that was easy." said Ala and ran towards the huge city. She saw a really tall building and thinking that was as good as place as any, went inside. Climbing up the stairs to the top of the building she held out her right hand palm up like her dad would do when he used to web sling her home. That is until his job got so hard, he seemed to never have time any more.

Pulling in her middle two fingers a shot of something came flying out of her wrist so fast it scared Ala and she fell over the side of the building. "Ahhh!" she shouted as she fell, with in a foot of the ground she shot out a strand of webbing and grabbing it swung around the building and crashed into a trash can. "Ow." said Ala standing up and rubbing her back. Walking out of the alley she started her way back home slightly limping.

"Hey Ala!" she heard someone shout behind her, she turned around to see Clover waving at her and running over.

"Hey." said Ala, she wasn't quite all that happy right now that she felt like she had just been hit by a bus.

"Are you okay? Your limping." Clover had a real worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I just took a nasty fall in that alley over there." she pointed to an alley she had not even been in.

"Okay, do you feel like you need a doctor?" asked Clover who still had the worried look on her face. It reminded Ala of her mom's worried look.

"No, I'm okay, don't worry." said Ala a little to quickly.

"Okay." said Clover, they both watched as a ambulance went flying past them. Ala was always worried when she saw an ambulance going somewhere, it could always mean that her dad had not protected everyone even though he tried his best. Clover shook her head. "Even with Spider-  
man New York still stinks. Hey, what happened to your glasses?" asked Clover now over the fact Ala had been limping.

"I don't need them anymore, the doctor said it was not a real problem, just psychological, I don't need them anymore." said Ala smiling at her friend for the first time in a day or so.

"Cool, not that you were psychotically messing up your body, but yeah." said Clover, Ala laughed at Clover's messed up attempt with words, usually it was Ala with that problem.

"Where are you headed?" asked Ala and Clover pointed over at Jane's apartment which was across the street.

"I'm spending the night at Jane's." said Clover happily. "Well see you!" she said waving and ran across the street through a opening in traffic.

"Bye!" shouted Ala after her and started walking home.


	2. 2

Chapter 2:

Ala noticed a small material shop as she was walking home.

"_Um, should a buy some material for a costume or tell my parents first?"_ she asked to her self in her head. Making a decision was hard, but finally she went inside. Buying some black and dark blue fabric with her months allowance, which wasn't all that much, Ala ran the rest of the way home.

Walking up the stairs she saw her mom and dad talking, not really paying any attention to what they were saying she heard only a little of what they were talking about.

"Okay Tiger.....do you think?" she heard her mom ask with a worried tune in her voice.

"I don't know. The..we...be positive." she heard her dad answer and then continued up to her room.

"Is that why she was so sick?" asked Mary Jane after they heard Ala's door shut.

"Maybe, that's what happened to me. If what you say is true, she doesn't seem to need her glasses any more either." said Peter rubbing his eyes wearily. "In a way, I hope she doesn't. I don't want her to have to deal with the down side of having these powers." he said looking at his hands.

"Yes, but look at the bright sides." said MJ and scooted her chair closer to him.

Ala took out a needle and thread and setting is aside she took out a piece of paper and started to draw, she had never really drawn all that much before, and was amazed at how good she was. After that she took the rest of the night to stitch it together. She finally fell asleep and had the weirdest dream of her life...

She was swinging with her dad holding her, and just as they were heading home, she started changing into a giant spider her dad couldn't hold, she was falling and falling....

"Ala, wake up." she heard her mom say far away. "Your going to miss the bus." Ala slowly opened her eyes and saw her mom looking in at her from the doorway.

"Okay mom, have a good day at work." she said waving good-bye as she sat up. She grabbed her costume from up in her closet and following in her fathers footsteps put the costume on under her regular clothes. She ran outside to get to the bus before it left. "Wait!" she cried as the doors to the bus closed and the bus took of with Ala standing in the dust once again. "Thanks a lot!." she shouted after the bus sticking out her tongue out at the departing bus. She walked to school on foot.

"Hi Ala, what's up?" asked Jane seeing Ala at her locker and coming over.

"Nothing." she said thinking how wrong that word was to describe finding out you had super powers like your dad and not knowing who to tell, or if you should tell, she felt more like bursting everything out right there and now, but knew she couldn't.

"Well Ala Parker, I'm sure then you wouldn't mind coming over after school then." said Jane smiling. She always called Ala, Ala Parker in she was in a goofy, fun-loving mood. Ala smiled.

"Sure." said she said, maybe then she could tell them what was really up, or thinking about how that could affect her friendship with Jane or put her dad in jeopardy she shook the thought out of her head.

"Okay, and you better come to." said Jane "I still have to give you your birthday present." Ala's birthday had been about a month ago.

"You don't have to give me anything!" said Ala surprised that Jane still remembered about that.

"Op, but I do." said Jane and waved as she left for her class when the bell rang. After an uneventful day of school, Ala walked over to her mom's car.

"Can I go to Jane's?" asked Ala standing outside the open car door and looking back over at Jane, who was waiting for the answer.

"Sure. If you want, for the whole day?" asked her mom, her hair was pulled up in a pony tail and had a little stage makeup on her face. Ala loved the was her mom was so pretty.

"Yeah." said Ala nodding. "Thank you! I'll let myself in when I get home." said Ala smiling happily.

"Okay, love you!" said her mom. Ala smiled.

"Love you to." she said and shut the door. She walked back over to Jane to tell her she could go as her mom drove off.

"Cool, okay lets go." said Jane smiling. After they got to Jane's apartment they did their home work together and were happy to only have a little of it for that day. "Hey, where are your glasses?" asked Jane, finally noticing that Ala didn't have them on, or any where near her.

"Don't need them." said Ala looking away and over to the window, she didn't want to lie again like she had done to Clover.

"Awesome." said Jane and whistled. "Wish diseases and cancer, and other stuff could do that to." said Jane and smiled "Then maybe the world would be a happier place." she shook her head and laughed a little "Or maybe if crime would vanish." Ala gulped she had a sudden sinking feeling for no reason every time someone said the "c" word.

"Well, I got to go." said Ala looking at the clock over Jane's bed.

"Oh! Wait, your present!" said Jane and got up, walking over to her closet, she started flinging things out searching for something. A pair of underwear went flying past Ala's head, and Ala started laughing hysterically. "Here it is!" said Jane pulling something out of the closet. It was a small little box, with a bow on the top. "I wanted to go get wrapping, but I ran out of time." said Jane handing the box to Ala.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to get me anything." said Ala smiling she opened the box and inside was a little spider-man figurine.

"I didn't know what to get you at first, but then I remember how much you seem to like Spider-man so I got this." said Jane smiling and watching Ala's reaction. Ala was shocked, then happy, and now her eyes were welling up with tears for no reason.

"Thank you so much!" said Ala and hugged her friend crying softly. She had felt separated from her dad since his job had gotten so busy, but now she had something to comfort her when she was missing her dad.

"You welcome, don't cry it's just a small toy." said Jane getting wigged out that Ala was crying for no reason.

"Okay, thank you." said Ala pulling back and whipping the tears away. " I got to go, see you tomorrow!" said Ala waving good-bye and walking out of the room.

Once Ala got home she set the figurine on her desk and sat on her bed. She missed how her dad used to come in every night and how he spent time talking to her about her day and his, which was more exciting, then how her mom would come in and join them.

"Ah, well, might as well go to sleep." said Ala and closed her eyes, her last thought before she fell asleep was that she hoped she didn't have that awful dream again. Ala slipped asleep, she was in her science class in her dream now.

"_Ala!"_ she heard her dream science teacher say, it was cloudy in her head but she could make it out._ "We're going to test your blood to see what blood type you are."_ said her teacher and was suddenly holding a needle right above Ala's arm.

"Ah!" screamed Ala as her dream teacher jabbed the needle in and took blood from her. Withdrawing the needle and then looking at it, her teacher glared at her.

"_Your not one of us!" _the teacher shouted and her class mates looked straight at her. _"You have part Spider DNA!" _yelled her teacher.

"_Not one of us, not one of us." _chanted her class mates.

"No!" yelled Ala as loud as she could, she woke up in the night and few minutes later heard foot steps outside of her door.

"Ala, are you okay?" her dad was at the door.

"Dad? Oh, I had a bad dream, I'm okay." said Ala grateful to see her dad coming to her rescue, and to know he still cared about her.

"Okay." said her dad coming in her room. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked sitting next to her and tickling her lightly. She laughed. Her dad smiled and his blue eyes seemed to twinkle.

"No, it was kind of weird and I actually don't remember what happened." said Ala shrugging her shoulders. She looked away and gazed out her window.

"Okay, hey, I'll pick you up tomorrow if you want." said her dad and Ala looked at him shocked.

"Really? Wow!" said Ala still utterly shocked. He smiled and Ala hugged him tightly.

"Well, sleep good sweety." said Peter hugging her back and getting up. "If you want you can sleep in our bedroom."

"No, I'm okay, thanks though!" said Ala "Love you!" Ala managed to hear her dad tell her he loved her, and then she fell back asleep.

"Is she okay Peter?" asked MJ when he came back to the bedroom.

"Yeah, I just wish I didn't have to have done that." said Peter looking at the needle filled with his daughters blood.

"Tiger, you had to." said MJ "Now lets get some sleep." she patted the right side of the bed and Peter walked over and laid down still upset about hurting his daughter and causing her to have a nightmare, at least that's what he thought because she woke up just as he left the room screaming.

"Goodnight MJ." said Peter pulling the covers over himself and wrapping his arm around her.

"Goodnight Tiger." said Mary Jane and flicked off the lights.

Ala was sleeping soundly until she felt pain in her arm. She got up and silently went into the bathroom that was across from her room. Turning on the lights, she looked down at her arm. There was a little bit of dried blood on it and a small puncture wound.

Waking up a little before normally, Ala got dressed and put her costume underneath like before and stashed her mask in her back pack.

"Ala!" said her mom who was now at the door. "Oh! Your up! Good, the bus is almost here." said her mom smiling. Ala smiled back. "I got to go now, love you sweety!"

"Okay, love you too, have a good day at work." said Ala watching as her mom smiled and walked past her door. Ala glanced at her arm, she shivered at the sight of the puncture she had found the night before. She grabbed her bag and ran down stairs after the bus. "Oh, come on!" she shouted at the bus as it left with out her for the third day in a row. When she got to the main city, she decided to take a short cut by dashing into a alley and taking off her top lair of clothes to reveal her costume and climbed up the wall after pulling on her mask. Her mask had two eye holes, and the whole costume was poorly made, but it would do.

She reached the top and gazed around, trying to stay away from the edge she jumped from roof to roof until she was about a block from her school. She was standing on a deserted building that had a old sign that read Oscorp Inc. Ducking down, she started backing up so she could get a good leap to the next building.

"Mhahaha!" she heard some one laugh from below her. She started getting curious to why some one was in a deserted building laughing evilly.

"Well, I guess I'll be late, but with a welcome call like that, all well." she said out loud to herself and grinned under her mask. Taking off the top of a vent she saw beneath her, she climbed down the sheer drop with her ability to stick to the walls. Coming to the other side she opened up the vent quietly she swung it out, and squeezed through with her back pack, and stuck to the ceiling looking around.

"It's time to get revenge, your ready!" she heard someone say and swirled around on the ceiling. There was a man about the age of her dad staring into a mirror and talking to himself, he was kind of handsome, he had dark brown hair, and a slender body.

"_Revenge?" _thought Ala. _"On who?"_

"Peter will pay!" he said and Ala almost fell off the ceiling with shock. "What was that?" he said whirling around and looking at ground level. "It was nothing you fool." he said as if speaking to someone else impatiently.

"_That was close."_ thought Ala, she spotted a cat walking around below her. _"No, I'm allergic to cats!"_ she thought trying not to breath. "Acho!" she sneezed loudly and saw the weird person after her dad whip around and this time look straight at her.

She jumped down and made a dash for a window that was to her right, opening it she crawled outside and up. "Hey!" she heard him shout. "Get him!" she heard him say more gruffly. "I'm trying!" it sounded as if he was more than one person. "Harry he's getting away!" the he in that made Ala stop climbing up and wait for him to appear at the window.

"SHE!" she shouted right in his ear so loud, that he almost fell out the window. She hurriedly crawled over the rim of the building to the top.

Jumping over to the next building, she sneaked a peek at the ground. People were pointing at her and talking to other people excitedly. "Oh, just what I need. Now dad's going to know for sure, and how do I explain that and that some person named Harry is after him for revenge for god knows why!" she shook her head to clear it then ducked back away from the edge. She had, had her blue back pack the whole time, luckily though, a lot of people had that same kind.

She took off her mask and pulled on her regular clothes. Dashing down the fire escape she headed for school.


	3. 3

Chapter 3:

When she finally got to school, Ala went straight to class and found out she was ten minutes late even though she had gone pretty fast even with the_ "small"_ delay.

"Ala, your late, this is so unlike you!" said her science teacher when she came in.

"Sorry, missed the bus." said Ala sitting down at her seat.

"We're working on blood types today." said her teacher handing her a worksheet. Ala practically fainted. "Ala, are you okay?" asked her teacher. Ala managed a nod.

"Yeah, all that running to school wore me out, that's all." said Ala. On class mate named Dave gave her a worried look. Ala had always thought he was kind of cute, but seeing him look at her made her even sicker.

"Okay, does any body know what blood type they are?" her teacher faced her, and Ala almost had a heart attack.

"Blood type A." was all she could manage to say, her teacher nodded and asked several more students, two were O and the majority were A or B.

After class and school in which no one jabbed a needle into her, or shouted _"Not one of us"_ at Ala, she started to walk over to the car circle.

"Hey!" said Clover when she saw Ala walking over to her. Ala was pretty much doing that out of habit, because she was lost in thought.

"Oh, hi!" said Ala looking at Clover surprised. "What's up?" said Ala trying to stall, so it would be a few more minutes before she had to get into her car.

"Nothing, hey! Did you hear about that girl who was seen crawling out of a window? She stuck to the wall like Spider-man!" said Clover, Ala was getting ready to leave now as soon as possible.

"No, ah, sounds cool." said Ala and Clover looked at her curiously.

"Wow, usually you're a lot more interested in anything dealing with Spider-man." said Clover giving her a strange look.

"Yeah, well got to go!" said Ala waving and ran over to her mom's car before Clover could stop her.

"Oh, bye!" she heard Clover shout after her. Opening the car door Ala swung her book bag behind her chair.

"Hey Ala." said her mom, Ala could hear no hint of anything in her mom's words, she wanted to shout and dance wildly.

"Hi mom." said Ala buckling her seat belt. "Wasn't dad supposed to pick me up?" she asked getting a little worried.

"I'm sorry, he was to busy working." said her mom looking away to signal a turn.

"Oh." said Ala trying to hide her extreme sadness by looking out the window. They drove home in silence, and Ala went up to her room without being stopped. "That was almost to easy." said Ala out loud. But she had a feeling when her dad got home, it wouldn't be any more.

She was right, as sone as he got home, Peter called his daughter down, still dreading this whole thing, Ala came down after stuffing her mask in her pocket. She sat down on the same couch she had sat on when her dad used to go out and she would sit and wait for him for hours, but that was before he started getting home later and later, and stopped spending so much time with her.

"Ala, I have to ask you something." said Peter, MJ was leaning against the doorway listening and watching.

"Yes dad?" said Ala, she wanted just to start saying _"Yes! It was me!."_ over and over, but there was still hope that it was something else.

"Why aren't you wearing glasses?" her dad asked and she almost laughed, it was a serious question, but at least there was more hope now, or so it seemed to her, she knew her dad didn't wear glasses, her mind flicked to another thought though, maybe he didn't wear glasses because he was Spider-man now. She gulped.

"Don't need them any more, I guess I really didn't need them and now I just use them for reading." said Ala, of course the reading thing was a lie, but what else could she do?

"Hm." said her dad, she could tell he was deep in thought, she was getting more scared by the minute.

Peter's view:

"_Now what do I say?"_ asked Peter in his thoughts, he had tested Ala's blood and found active Spider genes like his in it. He was now trying to find a way to get his daughter to admit she knew about it if she knew herself. From there to, he didn't know where to go.

After a pause her dad continued.

"Ala, is there anything you want to tell me?" asked her dad, Ala gulped for about the tenth time today.

"I, ah, um..." said Ala flicking her eyes back and forth, from the floor and her dad.

"Tiger..." she heard her mom say to her dad, but he gave her a shushing motion and kept his eyes on Ala.

"Come on, you can tell me." he said and sat down next to her. Okay, now this was probably the hardest thing she had to ever do. Thought Ala.

"Um, what are you talking about?" asked Ala trying to stay calm as her heart raced. She had found that her heart seemed to beat faster now, she sure hoped that wouldn't shorten her life span or something.

Peter's view:

"_How do I get her to admit it now? Well I guess this is the only way..."_

Suddenly her dad jumped high in the air, Ala got this tingly feeling she had gotten when almost being hit by the car, she ducked just in time to avoid being kicked by him. He landed in Spider position.

"What was that for!" shouted Ala, she was scared out of her mind, she never had yelled at her dad or mom before.

"Sorry, I had to know if you had a spidy sense." said her dad, now Ala knew there was nothing else to do but tell him the truth.

"Ala, I made a cure and your going to take it." said Peter pulling out a vial from his pocket full of clear liquid. Ala almost fainted from surprise at what her dad was saying.

"No dad." said Ala shaking her head and walking backwards, she hid behind her mom.

"Peter, what if she doesn't want to take it? You shouldn't force her." said her mom, Ala blinked and smiled gratefully.

"She has to." said her dad, her smile faded. She shook her head again.

"No dad!" yelled Ala and ran out the door and as fast as she could, she ran into the city in a daze at what had just accord.

Back at the house:

"Peter!" said Mary Jane angrily stamping her foot and glaring at him. Peter was standing dumb founded watching his daughter run as far as she could away from the house. "I can't believe you!"

"I'll go get her." said Peter pulling on his mask and revealing his costume as he took of his shirt and pants.

"Your not going to make her take that are you!" said MJ still shocked at her husbands behavior.

"No, I think its clear that she won't take it." said Peter tossing the bottle across the room, it rolled lazily under the couch.

"Thank god tiger." said Mary Jane smiling now "At first I thought you had plain lost it!"

"I just didn't want her to get hurt." said Peter opening the door, which had swung closed with the wind.

"Well almost kicking her in the face would have hurt her!" said Mary Jane almost laughing with anger and worry.

"It was the only way I could be sure, she wasn't going to tell me." said Peter, he ran out the door as Spider-man, after his daughter to bring her home safely.

Ala's view:

"_Well here I am, on some random roof with no where to go."_ I cocked my head staring over the edge of the roof I was on, then pulled my head back._ "Wait, I can go visit Jane! What a good idea!" _I swung off, hoping I hope I'm going the right way.

Ala found herself at Jane's apartment in a matter of minutes. She jumped down on the roof and pulled on her regular clothes, and took of her mask after making sure there was no one there, and that no one could see her from below. She went down the middle stair case to the apartment and knocked lightly on the door. She waited for Jane to answer. Instead Jane's mom did, she was very pretty like Ala's mom, but had light blond hair.

"Oh, hi Ala!" said Jane's mom smiling and letting her in.

"Hi, I just wanted to say hi to Jane." said Ala smiling back.

"How nice of you! You kind of remind me of your dad you know?" said Jane's mom kind of drifting into her own thoughts.

"Wait a sec, you know my dad?" asked Ala now curious.

"Yes, we didn't have more than a friendship though."said Jane's mom "It's like you mom and dad are made for each other. Now don't forget the reason you came here."

"Oh right!" said Ala and walked over to Jane's room. "Hi." said Ala walking in.

"Hi Ala!" said Jane jumping up from where she was watching her tv. Inuyasha was on, it was on one of Jane's taped videos, Ala started watching it. "What are you doing here?" asked Jane, Ala snapped back to the world around her. Ala usually didn't come over unless invited.

"Oh, got bored, and also having some small family troubles." said Ala very quietly. Jane was confused, usually it was Clover with the family issues.

"So, what's up?" asked Jane sitting down on a black bean bag she had in the center of the room. Ala sat down on the floor next to her.

"Nothing." said Ala a little to quickly.

"Right." said Jane dragging out the word. "So then, did you finally stop crying after I gave you the figurine yesterday?" asked Jane turning off the tv with her remote.

"Yeah." said Ala curtly.

"Okay." said Jane. "Ah, is there something wrong with the subjects of life and super heros?" asked Jane chuckling.

"No, but lets just talk about something else anyways." said Ala.

"Okay, what about the subject of school? Will you bite my head off if I asked you what the weekends homework assignments are?" asked Jane giggling, she normally wasn't so hyper. Even though Ala was not up to talking just then, she was still wondering what was up with her.

"No that would be fine." said Ala laughing along with her.

"Your unusually good natured today." pointed out Ala who was stretched out over Jane's books and telling Jane what problems she had to do and explaining the ones she didn't get.

"Yeah, guess. I just am for no reason." said Jane shrugging "You've been in a horrible mood." Ala was actually having fun now, so she answered happily.

"Yep!" said Ala, Jane about laughed herself to death.

"Your so weird!" said Jane still laughing.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" asked Ala smartly, causing Jane to almost pee her pants in laughter.

"Think you've been hanging with your dad lately to much. Mom told me she used to know him as a friend, and he was pretty funny." explained Jane swirling her pencil around. "She also told me that she had been rescued by Spider-man before, isn't that neat?" asked Jane, Ala nodded.

"Yeah, sounds cool, but being rescued by Spider-man most have been a whole lot better!" said Ala laughing, she knew she was talking about the same person, but still, it was funny to Jane.

"I don't know, your parents are pretty cool." said Jane pushing her homework aside.

"Your mom's cool too." said Ala, Jane smiled.

"Hey, do you want to go to the mall with me?" asked Jane standing up.

"Yeah sure!" said Ala standing up too and stretching.


	4. 4

I haven't been doing the disclaimer at every chapter, I'll fix that later, but thanks for the reviews, I have a lot to type, so I don't think I'll be stopping any time soon!!! Lol!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man, or any of its characters, though I hope to draw comics for it when I am older.

Chapter 4:

They left for the mall after telling Jane's mom where they were going, she said that would be "fine", and to "have a nice time."

"Lets go that way, its quicker." said Jane pointing toward a shortcut through an alley way.

"Ah, you sure?" asked Ala, she didn't like alleys.

"Yeah, it's a small alley, I don't think anyone's going to jump us or anything." said Jane. They walked over to the alley. Someone was waiting for them alright. A guy in a mask grabbed Jane by the arms and another jumped Ala as they walked past a dumpster. _"A little late aren't you?"_ thought Ala when she felt a tingle go down her spine. "Let me go!" yelled Jane struggling to get free. Ala started thinking of ways to get out of here alive without showing Jane anything.

Jane suddenly picked up one of her legs and back kicked the one mugger into a wall, Ala stood mouth agape, the other one that was holding Ala pulled out a knife now, pressing it against Ala's throat.

"Don't move, or I'll slit your friends throat!" he said gruffly. Ala's face grew red hot and she back kicked him into a garbage can with all her strength and proceeded to punch him several times. Jane stood, this time with her mouth open even more than Ala's was, as Ala pushed her hands together. The other guy was starting to get up, he was pulling out a gun and pointing it to Jane.

"Oh no you don't!" said Ala and webbed him down. If it was possible, Jane's mouth was open wider than before. "Now do you know why I hate alley ways?" asked Ala to Jane "Oh, ah, yeah about that.." said Ala hiding her hands behind her back. "Hey, what was that super strength anyway?" Jane only stared. "Oh great, I think I gave you a heart attack." said Ala rolling her eyes. Jane shook her head.

"I didn't put two and two together I guess." said Jane finally closing her mouth.

"Well, what was with the super strength?" asked Ala again. "Or was I imagining that you back kicked that dude into a wall?" he said pointing to the other mugger who wasn't moving. Jane just shrugged her shoulders.

"I really don't know." she answered. Ala could tell she was lying through her teeth.

"Sure..." said Ala and Jane smiled.

"Well, does this mean the photographer and teacher known as your dad is Spider-man?" asked Jane. Ala put her hands to her mouth.

"Now I didn't think you would ever guess in a million years!" said Ala sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up." said Jane and slapped Ala lightly on the shoulders, it was actually so strong though that the force knocked Ala to the ground. "Sorry!" Okay, I'll tell you the truth." said Jane and Ala stood up brushing dirt and garbage grime off of herself.

"It's okay, shoot." said Ala. Just then the robber not tied down made a lung for Ala, she ducked when her spidey sense went off. Then she jumped and kicked him in the face, then last she webbed him down.

"Okay, that still surprised me." said Jane, she was referring to Ala's powers.

"Yeah, get used to it!" said Ala and laughed. Jane didn't really laugh but smiled.

"Anyways, my mom was and is Black Cat." said Jane. "I don't know if you..."

"Yeah! Dad used to tell me about all of his adventures. Even mom has some stories like that to tell. Black Cat was a cool super hero." said Ala giving Jane a thumbs up. "But dad never knew who she was and same with her." Jane nodded.

"Mom's always been curious to who was behind the mask." said Jane "I won't tell though." said Jane hurriedly at the look she received from Ala.

"I guess you could, I mean if your mom seriously knew him and won't tell any body else." said Ala shifting her feet "But that's more up to my dad to decide." she finished off.

"Okay, well off to the mall!" said Jane thrusting her hand in the air, Ala started laughing so hard she had to balance using the garbage dumpster.

Going home was not on Ala's to do list, so because it was Friday, she stayed at Jane's for a long time. She saw her dad swing by looking for her all the time when they would go out for a while, but she would duck out of the way. When Jane questioned this Ala finally told her.

"Dad doesn't want me having powers, he made some kind of cure, and I ran away." said Ala staring into space in Jane's bedroom, trying to keep her voice down so Jane's mom didn't ketch anything.

"Oh, family problems in other words?" asked Jane.

"Yeah." said Ala smiling.

"Hey, should we tell Clover about all this?" asked Jane and Ala thought for a moment. She had barely been able to show Jane her powers, but telling Clover who didn't have any powers, well it wasn't on Ala's to do list either.

"I guess so. Or we could wait until we get jumped again, you could throw the guys through a window, and I'll web them down." said Ala and Jane chuckled.

"No, we should tell her verbally so we don't give her a stroke, or at least show her where no one else will see." said Jane, it was Ala's turn to chuckle.

"Yeah, we should tell her." said Ala finally seriously. She had said the exact opposite to what she had been thinking before. "I better get home." said Ala sighing "hopefully he won't slip me something while I'm sleeping." Ala was referring to her dad.

"Good luck with that." said Jane and Ala said good-bye and left. Once she got home she saw her mom sitting on the couch smiling slightly.

"I was worried about you, sit down." said her mom, Ala did so and hugged her mom. "Your not going to make me take that cure are you?" asked Ala, she shivered, and her mom smiled bigger.

"No! Neither is you dad, he was worried about you too when you ran off like that." said her mom and Ala smiled a little.

"I just want to be who I am." said Ala "weirdo powers and all."

"What Tiger, I mean you dad, needs to realize is that you need to make your own decisions on this. Like he did." said MJ rubbing Ala's forehead lightly.

"Yeah." said Ala nodding "What I want is to help dad and just be myself struggling through life like anyone else, only unique with this." said Ala trying to explain the way she felt the best she could.

"I understand. Its getting late, you should go to bed." said MJ and Ala nodded

"Good night, love you." said Ala and she ran up the stairs. About an hour later, Peter came home and Mary Jane told him Ala came home, he sighed full of relieve.

"Now Tiger, I think you should just leave her alone for a little while, she's not mad at you, but she needs some space I think." said MJ, Peter agreed quickly, he didn't want to upset his daughter again. They went up to bed shortly after.

A evil man sat reading the daily bugle, Ala had ran into him earlier that day, he was still mad that he let her get away.

"_You need to destroy Peter, and this new Spider!"_ his dad, Norman, was shouting at him from one of the various mirrors Harry had set up around this old building.

"I know!" said Harry back aspirated. "I know! Tomorrow, we strike." he looked back down at what he was writing at his desk, he hoped Peter would find it...

Ala woke early, the first thing she did was make sure she could still climb her wall, she was happy to find herself easily on her ceiling. She heard footsteps, but before she could jump down, her mom was at the door.

"Haha, get down from there Ala!" laughed her mom shaking her head. Ala laughed to and jumped down.

"I just had to check." said Ala grinning.

"Oh, before I forget, Clover called to ask if you wanted to come over." said her mom

"Sure, can I?" asked Ala jumping up and down.

"Yes, as long as you don't go web slinging her around or anything." said Mary Jane, shaking her head at her daughter.

"Ah, why not?" asked Ala sarcastically.

"You know why! Anyways I'm off to another rehearsal." said her mom and kissed her "Love you."

"Love you too." said Ala. She watched from her door, her mom walked down stairs, and outside closing the door behind her with a metallic click. Ala got dressed and headed over to Clover's. She had a feeling Jane told Clover to call her, Jane probably wanted to tell Clover today. She just hoped that Clover wouldn't feel bad being the only one out of their group that didn't have powers, or maybe...nah.

Ala arrived at Clover's house in about fifteen minutes.

"Hi." said Ala when Clover answered her knock.

"Hey, come on in." said Clover smiling. Ala went inside and sat down next to Jane on Clover's bed in her small bedroom.

"So, what's up?" asked Ala pretending not to have a clue why Clover asked her over. Jane gave her a weird look. Ala stuck out her tongue causing Jane to burst out in laughter.

"I don't know myself." said Clover over Jane's laughter shrugging her shoulders. "Jane said you had something to tell me." Ala shrugged.

"We'll tell you as long as your sure there's nobody in this house besides you, Jane, and me." said Ala twirling her red hair with her fingers.

"Um, yeah." said Clover. She was way curious now.

"Oky doky then." said Ala jumping up. She walked over to one of Clover's bedroom walls. She put one hand on the wall, then her right foot, then her other hand, and finally her last foot. She preceded to climb the wall and hang upside down from the ceiling.

"You...you..." Clover's mouth was open so wide with surprise that Ala could swear she could fit her fist in there.

"Um, yeah, well Jane your turn." said Ala looking down at Jane. Jane got up and easily lifted Clover's bed and then set it down after twirling it around with one hand for a while. Ala thought that Clover was about to die of shock. She jumped from the ceiling and patted Clover on the back.

"Snap out of it Clover." said Jane, she had a worried look on her face.

"Your scaring us Clover!" said Ala waving a hand in front of Clover's face.

"Think we scared her a lot more." said Jane. "Maybe this wasn't such a swift idea."

"Yeah, if she faints lets just tell her it was a dream." said Ala. Clover closed her mouth and then reopened it.

"I...I thought I was the only one." said Clover. Both Ala and Jane looked at her bewildered.

"Ah, what do you mean?" Did you have a dream or something?" asked Ala, trying on her best acting. Usually she was good at it because her mom was a actress, but this time it didn't fool Clover.

"Haha Ala." said Clover shaking her head "I mean the only one out of us that's a mutant." said Clover.

"Ah, back it up a sec." said Ala "I'm not a mutant." She rolled her eyes, a mutant, please...

"What do you call climbing walls and twirling furniture?" asked Clover putting her hands on her hips. "Or are you still trying to play dumb?"

"No, hello! Having your dad bit by a radio active spider might be a clue that I'm not a mutant!!" Ala yelled. Clover was giving her such a headache already.

"A what?" asked Jane.

"Long story." replied Ala sighing.

"Then how do you explain Jane twirling furniture?" asked Clover getting frustrated.

"Mom's got super strength because of some experiment thing involving King Pin..." said Jane trailing off. Ala lifted an eyebrow, that was new to her. "What?" asked Jane seeing the look Ala was giving her.

"Nothing." said Ala "So, if your saying you have powers, what are they and please show us." said Ala to Clover who was taken aback.

"Oh, um, flying." said Clover, they looked down and Clover was no longer touching the ground.

"Sweet." said Jane.

"Totally." said Ala and nodded.

"Stop making fun of movies Ala!" said Jane slapping her on the back. Ala was forced forward and hit the ground. "Sorry!"

"So k." came a muffled reply.

AN:

the movie was Finding Nemo...yeah, with the sea turtles... don't sue me!

I've fixed these last few chapters, and the next ones, just for you! Yay! So no more reviews about calling Peter sweaty instead of sweety, but thanks for telling me! I didn't realize that! Lol.


	5. 5

Chapter 5:

"So, wait, your dad, who takes pictures of Spider-man is really Spider-man?" asked Clover landing back on the ground, Ala sat up.

"God, what is it with people taking so long to but two and two together!" said Ala putting her hands up in the air. Clover rolled her eyes. "Okay, well, now that were all like super hero buddies." said Ala and Jane rolled her eyes up and back. "I'll tell you about the evil dude that want's revenge in my dad for who knows what."

"Oh, getting interesting now!" exclaimed Jane bouncing up and down on Clover's bed happily.

"Yeah really, are you making this up?" asked Clover and Ala shook her head.

"No, that's who I was running from when everybody in Manhattan had to look up and see me crawl along a wall." said Ala tilting her head oddly.

"Oh yeah, that was you?" asked Clover holding up the Daily Bugle, the front page had her picture on it with her costume on, but the picture was really fuzzy. "Sorry, I didn't know, that's why you got angry before, right?" Ala nodded her head.

"Yeah, sorry about that too, you didn't know." she pulled out her mask from her pocket where she had neatly folded it and stuffed it in before taking off for Clover's.

"Oh, it's okay." said Clover, she still seemed shocked to see Ala with the mask.

"Anyways, I haven't had a chance to tell dad, so we need to go find him." said Ala.

"Ah, in case you didn't notice Ala, you're the only one with a costume." said Jane, Clover nervously looked at her closet.

"We won't need them." said Ala shaking her head.

"I have two just in case, we could go ahead and put them on underneath our clothes." said Clover.

"Cool!" said Jane smiling. She jumped up and headed for the closet. "Okay, lets suit up!" said Jane opening the door to the closet and pulling out the costumes. One was a yellow costume, with red gloves and boots with a red mask that went across the eyes but you couldn't see through it from the front. The other had a purple body with a blue S in the middle with black gloves, boots, and a mask that went over the eyes and forehead..

"Suit up? Lame." said Ala waving a hand at the phrase.

"Like you could come up with a better one." said Jane angrily, she grabbed the purple costume, while Clover grabbed the yellow.

"Yes, as a matter of fact...um, ah, everyone battle stations!" said Ala. Clover started laughing and Jane snorted.

"Real cool Ala." said Clover laughing in between her words.

"What?!" asked Ala. Jane started laughing and couldn't stop. Ala pointed her wrist out at Jane's mouth, a bit of web flung out and stuck her mouth closed. "Who's," said Ala laughing "laughing now?" she finished between her hysterical laughter. Clover was on the ground rolling around.

"Mm mm!" was all Jane could say. Ala got up and pulled off the web with ease. "How did you not get stuck?" asked Jane when Ala took the web and put it in Clover's trash can in the kitchen.

"Don't know." said Ala shrugging it off. "Anyways, it's probably a good idea to warn my dad of the evil dude now." she said after seeing what time it was on Clover's clock. Jane and Clover got dressed as quick as they could while Ala sat waiting. They walked out side with Clover some what leading even though she had no idea where to go.

"Where is he now?" asked Clover looking up at the buildings expecting him to swing by all of a sudden. Ala looked at the sky to see what time it was.

"Ah, probably on his way over the bridge." said Ala turning around. Ala's spidy sense started tingling. She brushed it off at first. A bomb shaped like a pumpkin came rushing at them and her spider sense flared. She pushed Jane and Clover out of the was and jumped to the left of it just in time.

"Hehehehehe!" came a evil, gleeful laugh from above. Ala turned on her side to see someone riding a flying machine. Ala clambered to her feet. There were people running and screaming, but Ala and her friends stood staring at him.

"Is this the crazy dude Ala? You didn't tell us he had explosives!" said Clover hysterically, she seemed like she was to stunned to move.

"I didn't know he did!" Ala yelled back panicking.

"You tell your precious Spider-man, I have something he will surly miss!" said the Green Goblin facing towards the running crowd, he clapped his hands in his evil glee. Three girls staring at him angrily as if planning what to do caught his eye.

"Yeah right!" yelled one of the girls, she was a red haired teenager and reminded the Green Goblin of something, or someone, actually two people. On that he had currently in his capture.

"Yes I do." he said tossing a bomb at them. The red haired girl grabbed her friends and pushed them aside again. "How did you miss that!!!" he yelled in anger, he tossed another bomb at them but again the red headed girl grabbed her friends and pushed another person out of the way.

"What are you trying to do, kill us!" shouted Jane angrily. The goblin laughed evilly.

"If you want!" he said this time tossing a dagger at Jane. Ala pushed her out of the way, the dagger cut through the side of her arm, it was only a small cut, but it hurt like hell.

"Come on, we have to get my dad now!" shouted Ala to her friends putting her hand over the cut to stop the bleeding.

"What's your dad going to do little girl?" asked the Green Goblin sarcastically gliding downwards to face her straight on.

"Like I'd tell you!" said Ala sticking out her tongue. She noticed he was close enough to touch, staring straight at her. _"This button should be the one."_ thought Ala. She pushed it as fast and hard as she could and the Green Goblin barely missed hitting her as he flew out of control over her head.

"Tell Spider-man his wife rests in my hands!" he shouted, Jane picked up a rock from the ground and hurled it at him, it smashed more buttons causing him to fly upwards and out of their sight.

"Mom?" sad Ala, tears welling up in her eyes.

Jane, Clover, and Ala neared the bridge. "Will your dad still be here?" asked Clover, Ala shrugged her shoulders, whipping another tear from her cheek. "Okay then, do we walk?"

"Yeah." said Ala nodding, she wasn't in the mood for jokes other wise she would have said something like:_ "No, you fly, I'll web sling, and we'll see how many people we get to point at us not to mention my dad will have a heart attack when he sees me up in the air."_ she almost laughed at the thought, but now was no time to.

"Okay." said Clover, Jane was trying to cheer Ala up by smiling at Ala every time she looked up. Ala broke into a run when they got to the bridge, she had seen her dad. She started waving her arms. Spider-man swung downward wondering what was wrong.

Meanwhile Jane and Clover were pretending not to even notice anything by staying a block behind. Jane kept looking over until Clover slapped her on the shoulder. "Stop it! He'll notice!" hissed Clover.

"Ow!! You broke my arm!" cried Jane making a fake moaning sound.

"Ala, what's wrong?" asked Peter as Spider-man. People were leaning out of their cars trying to get a look at the web slinger talking to the fourteen year old girl. A tear ran down Ala's cheek.

"It's mom," stammered Ala "she's been kidnaped!" cried Ala bursting into fresh tears.

"What!?" said Spider-man shocked and worried. "By who?!" he asked frantically. Ala whipped a tear off her face.

"The Hob Goblin, he's back for some reason." said Ala quietly, people were still trying to get a good look at her and Spider-man, she hoped none of them had a camera. "I don't know why." Ala wanted to just hug her dad tightly and cr some more, but that could spell her picture and her name in the newspaper thanks to old JJ.

"Where is he, do you know?" asked her dad still frantic.

"I don't know, I managed to push one of the buttons on his machine, he was about to hurt someone." said Ala, she didn't explain how she had managed to push the button, but Peter had a clue.

"Okay, you go home, don't get in this, I'll find MJ." said her dad, she could tell he was trying to act the best like himself but it was no where close mostly because he was shaking more than strict sounding. He flicked out a stream of web and swung off towards the city. Ala walked back over to where her friends were waiting.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Jane sagging her shoulders.

"We find my mom." said Ala walking back the was they had come.

"Do you have any idea where we should go first?" asked Clover doubtfully.

"I was thinking we should go where ever Ala found that nuts so dud, sounds like he's our first insane suspect." said Jane giving a look that said _"who's the smart one now?"_ Ala's eyes lit up with the prospect of finding something useful.

"Great idea, it's by the school." said Ala and they all broke into a run.

They got to the deserted building in record time. First thing they did was duck into an alley and change into their costumes after making sure no one could see them. Jane smashed in the door with ease while people ran away as fast as they could. Clover had another trick up her sleeve and lit up the whole room with fire that came from her hand.

"Sweet." said Jane. Ala was to into her thoughts to notice Cover's other power. "You who?" Jane her waving her hand in front of Ala's face.

"Oh sorry, just thinking." said Ala snapping back to reality. They walked further into the building. Ala was in front leading the way since she could sense any danger that could be there.

"So, what floor were you on?" asked Clover walking right behind Ala.

"Top." she said "I don't know where the stairs are, I came in through the vent in the roof." Clover and Jane exchanged glances.

"Then, why aren't we now?" asked Jane.

"Can you stick to the wall or fly?" asked Ala and Jane looked down at her feet.

"No." said Jane softly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be mean," said Ala "but that's not the only reason, he saw me before, he might be expecting at least me if he's the goblin." She found the stairs and gestured for them to follow her. They climbed up the stairs until they came to the last floor. Ala looked around and stepped forward.

"Well, looks like he's not here." said Clover scanning the dark room.

"Let me go first." said Ala walking further into the room, sensing nothing she motioned for them that it was okay, She spotted some papers on a desk at the side of the room. She walked over and started to read them.

_I've been trying not to listen, it's to hard. He keeps telling me to avenge him. Peter_

_if you ever find this, I'm sorry for anything he makes me do, but no matter what your still my friend, even if you are Spider-man._

Ala read it and felt a shiver go down her spine. "Guess he isn't here." said Ala disappointed, it would be harder now to find her mom. "Lets go." said Ala after scanning over the rest of the papers and seeing nothing interesting or helpful. She grabbed the paper she had just read. Clover was looking into one of the mirrors and was fixing her outfit.

"What's this?" asked Clover noticing a crack in between the mirror and wall and hinges on the other side.

"What?" asked Jane and Ala at the same time and came over.

"This." said Clover swinging open the door.

"Ah, something evil probably." said Ala stepping in first followed by Jane then Clover. "Yep." she said seeing pumpkin bombs lined up on a shelf. Ala took one of them lightly, behind her mask she was frowning.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Clover tapping on the back of the mirror to the tune of one of her favorite songs, the anthem.

"Guess we find my mom." said Ala "If dad hasn't yet." she finished with hope in her heart. He hadn't failed yet. They backed out of the mirror. Ala tossed the bomb she was still holding and closed the mirror door behind them.

"Cool idea." said Jane laughing. Clover led the way back down the stairs.

Review please, it's the thing that makes the world go round when writing! When people tell you how much it stinks, or how good it is, it makes you see your mistakes, or smartness better! If you don't review, I will be angry!!! :-( So please review now! :-)

Don't know the New York layout at all...so if there's mistakes, sorry New York people!

Oh, yeah, thanks for all the reviews! I fixed a whole bunch of things, thanks to cateye1, you have a real eye for mistakes, get it?? Lol. :-) Thanks ashthedragon, and Jack Daniel Higgins for reviewing! I didn't know it was the Green Goblin too, my friend told me different. Grr...Lol. Oh and don't forget to still review! I really like reviews!


	6. 6

You may have noticed this chapter is now only 6 chapters long, well it's still the same info and story, just longer chapters! Which makes it better!

Thanks to my friends, Molly and Lauren for reviewing! Oh, yeah disclaimer....

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man though I wish to draw it someday sigh. Spider-man rocks though! evil glare from Saroarie(fake name) for use of words she is sick and tired of hearing me say

Okay then, this chapter will be long, but that means it took more time, so sorry for the wait. You'll notice mor detail too, I actually like it with more detail, plus it's getting to a point where it needs it hint, wink

Chapter 11:

When they got outside, Ala, Clover, and Jane walked casually away from the building. Ala was deep in thought though, trying to think of a way to find her mom or her dad. Hopefully they were both okay, but then again she didn't have to worry about dad now did she?

They were just walking now, no idea where to go. People were staring at them as they passed, most of them pointing at Ala, who they recognized from the Daily Bugle from her wall climbing adventure. Clover pointed to an alleyway, Jane and Ala followed her in to the darkness to escape the leering eyes of the New Yorkers.

"What's wrong with people there days!" exclaimed Clover shaking her head and sadly looking downward as she took off her eye mask, they were to far back in the alley for anyone to see her clearly though. "People in costume should be no surprise to them" Ala laughed a little but immediately restarted trying to think of where her mom could be.

"Where to now?" asked Jane, Clover shrugged her shoulders in defeat. Both of them turned toward Ala.

"I don't know." said Ala shaking her head in vain. "Maybe we should just leave this up to Spider-man." She folded her arms across her chest protectively. Clover looked stricken while Jane just looked at Ala confused and not knowing what to say.

"Your not just going to give up!?" asked Clover surprised. Her blond hair caught in the wind and fluttered behind her lightly. Ala sighed and uncrossed her arms to let them swing limply by her side. "Lets just search. Maybe we'll find something, we could even stop by your house just to make sure your mom's not already back." Ala nodded and pulled off her gloves and mask. Her blue eyes sparkled with hope.

"Okay, we'll do that, If she's not back we'll search in every deserted building." said Ala. After pulling on their regular clothes, they walked out of the dank and smelly alley on the opposite side which they had come in at. Ala led the way to her house hoping beyond hope that her mom was back at home safe and sound.

AN: Did I steal that line? It sounds familiar... "hoping beyond hope.." all well, disclaimer for that too. Lol.

When Ala and her friends got to her house they were shocked to see the place in a total mess. The couch had been flipped over and the tube of clear liquid was smashed and had seeped into the rug, Ala made a mental note never to go near that piece of rug for fear of getting some of it on her, pots and pans were thrown all over the room as if her mom had been throwing them at someone or something, and their tv set was knocked over, broken what looked like beyond repair.

"Uh!" exclaimed Jane, she was shocked at seeing Ala's normally spotless house in ruins, it was almost surreal. Ala looked around the room as her nightmare became a reality to her. Her mom was no where to be found, Ala even looked in the closets to make sure she hadn't hidden in there to be safe from the madman.

"That answers that question." said Clover sadly looking at her friends house totally torn apart, she felt her heart break at the thought of how Ala most be feeling right now. Ala nodded and gave Clover a thank you glance for how sad she had sounded for her.

"Well, I guess we should go find where that green goblin is." said Ala. Jane gave her a questioning look.

"How do you know what that villains name is?" asked Jane confused, had he told them?

"Stories from my dad, it could be the Hob Goblin, but I seriously doubt that, besides he had a green outfit on." explained Ala, still looked like she was far away. She couldn't stop thinking about all the bad things that could be happening to her mom right now.

"Oh." said Jane and Clover at the same time.

"Well what now?" asked Clover still looking at all the rubble. She picked up a picture frame from the floor, it was a picture of Ala, her mom, and her dad all smiling at the camera standing in front of their house. In the corner of the frame was a picture that Jane, Clover, and Ala had got taken in a photo booth. Jane was yelling at the camera, Clover was giving her rabbit ears over Jane's head, and Ala was laughing uncontrollably in the far left.

"Well where would evil bad dudes who capture the damsel in distress be hiding at?" asked Jane like it should be as clear as crystal for all of them.

"Deserted buildings." Ala replied, the thought had already been floating around in her head. Ala

watched as Clover set the picture frame she was holding on the coffee table she had just righted. Ala stared at the picture of her parents and then at the funny one in the bottom right hand corner. She laughed a little at the looks on her friends faces in the photo. Ala stared at the picture remembering that day, it had been so much fun.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Ala! Look a photo booth!" shouted Clover tugging Jane and Ala over to it._

"_Cool, sounds like fun." said Ala, Jane looked a little agitated at the idea. Clover started to fish for money that was in the corners of her pockets. A couple behind them waited patiently as they put the money in the machine after climbing in._

"_Yep, so, do we want the blue or gray background?" asked Clover. The machine made a weird noise and spat out the five dollar bill. Clover growled at it evilly and pushed the money back in, it came chucking back out again. Growing inpatient, Clover stuffed the dollar back into the slot angrily. This time the photo booth made click noises and the screen came up to choose colors._

"_Blue!" shouted Ala straight in Clover's ear causing her to put her hands up at the loudness right in her ear._

"_No! Grey!" shouted Jane even louder in Clover's ear from the right._

"_Ow! You broke my ear drum!" she shouted angrily at both of them and pressed the screen to select green as the background._

"_Hey!" pouted Ala and Jane seeing Clover pick a different color than they wanted. The couple standing outside the booth angrily had yelled something mean at them for taking so long to take a picture._

"_Put a sock in it!" yelled Clover at them as the screen started to count down from ten._

"_Who me?" yelled Jane angrily with her mouth open, Ala started laughing. Clover whirled around._

"_No." she said putting rabbit ears over Jane's head._

"_Hey!" yelled Jane looking up word at the rabbit ears her mouth open. She looked back at the camera. "Don't do that!" she shouted, the camera clicked, Ala was still laughing hard and nearly rolled out of the booth._

"_Finally!" said a guy who was waiting behind the couple when Ala, Clover, and Jane, all laughing loudly, came out of the booth with the picture in Ala's grasp._

"_Let me see!" said Jane. "Hey, my mouth was open!" she said trying to tear the picture._

"_No! That cost five dollars!" said Clover snatching it out of her hands, there were three pictures of the same thing vertically down the sheet of cheap photo paper. "We each get one, you can destroy yours but not ours." she tore the pictures apart from each other and handed Ala and Jane one._

"_Thanks." said Ala clutching the photo happily. She looked at her friends, Jane was still trying to rip the picture Clover had given her in two, and Clover was trying to convince Jane not to. _

"_Hey! Lets go to the candy store!" shouted Ala. Clover's eyes lit up and Jane stopped trying to tear the photo._

"_Sounds great!" said Clover happily "Last one there's a rotten egg!" Clover took off running with Jane and Ala trying to catch up to no avail. Ala huffed to catch her breath standing outside the door._

"_Haha! Ala's the rotten egg!" said Jane who had been only gotten to the store a few seconds before Ala. Ala laughed._

"_Yeah, but your something worse." she said giggling. Jane slapped her playfully and laughed Clover joined in so they were all laughing as they went into the store._

_End Flashback._

Ala shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Yeah, that's what I was hinting at." said Jane slightly giving Clover a look that said you are so stupid.

Ala knew of a couple of deserted buildings. Leading the way to the first building on her list, which was a long list, it was a old warehouse on the outskirts of the city.

"So, how do we get in?" asked Clover turning to Ala.

"Come on you guys! You can't just leave everything up to me all the time!" said Ala defiantly.

"Yeah, your right, lets see me or Jane come up with something smart enough." said Clover sarcastically.

"Hey!" said Jane, clearly upset that Clover didn't think she could come up with something smart enough. Ignoring Jane's comment, Clover continued. Ala was looking down at her feet still defiant to listen to anything Clover could say, but what she said struck home plate.

"Besides, you're the one who's mom's just been kidnaped." said Clover angrily folding her arms and sulking a little. Ala looked up, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Yeah, I know, I have an idea." she said sighing from the weight on her back (Metaphorically). "Jane, can you hold on to my back if I climb this wall?" asked Ala turning to look at her. Jane nodded.

"Yeah, I might choke you though, I hate heights." said Jane looking up at the warehouse, it was only a story tall. Ala kind of laughed, web slinging would not be fun for Jane then. Ala went to send a strand of web to the top of the building.

"Ah, Ala, shouldn't we put our costumes on first?." asked Clover laughing a little at Ala's mistake. "It isn't actually smart to fly or climb walls in front of evil villains now is it?" she stifled a laugh at Ala's expense.

"Yeah, that..."said Ala putting her hand behind her head. She was embarrassed for not thinking about that part of the whole deal with hiding your face or get in the newspaper with your whole life ruined thing.

"Yeah, that." said Clover a little embarrassed to for making Ala feel bad, she could tell by the look on Ala's face, she looked like a puppy who had just been kicked. Clover looked around them, no one was in sight so they took off their normal clothes to reveal their costumes.

"You know Ala, if your dad already found your mom this is a big waste of time." said Jane, still holding on to the hope that Ala's mom was being swung home right at that moment.

"Not so, we'll still get some practice won't we?" asked Ala, even though it was more of a statement then a question. She turned towards the building her arm outstretched to the sky. She flipped out a strand of web, it stuck somewhere at the top. "All aboard." Jane grabbed and Ala's waist.

"Just don't go to fast." said Jane squeezing Ala a little tighter. Ala smiled beneath her mask.

"Ah, man, I seriously wanted to make you lose your grip." said Ala laughing at her joke. Jane glared at her. Clover easily flew over the building and watched from above as Ala climbed up the wall slowly with Jane who was struggling to maintain a grip on Ala's waist without squishing Ala with her strength, which was hard to not do.

"Ow, your hurting me." said Ala holding on to the web with both hands, she started nearing the top of the building much to her relieve.

"Sorry." said Jane, Ala laughed.

"I was just kidding." said Ala. Jane looked like she was going to really hurt Ala for that one. She hoisted Jane up and over the edge of the warehouse. She stood up straight and stretched, she had climbed the wall with not as much as a bead of sweat.

"Took you long enough." said Clover smiling. She was sitting cross legged on the roof looking up at them when they emerged over the side.

"Oh, shut up." said Jane letting go of Ala when she felt something beneath her feet again. Clover tuck out her tongue. Jane walked over to where Clover was sitting and poked her shoulder.

"Ow! You killed it!" shouted Clover clutching her shoulder in fake pain. Jane laughed and poked the middle of Clover's forehead. "No! You killed my brain!"

"Yes, yes I did." said Jane laughing at Clover's fake expression of anguish and pain. Ala chuckled to herself, but her thoughts snapped back to how her mom could be anywhere and in serious danger that she might not be able to get out of alone.


	7. 7

Disclaimer-don't own spider-man, wish I did....

Sorry for not writing sooner....and sorry this is really short...

Chapter 7:

"Okay, lets get down there, and go quietly." said Ala looking around for any vents that they could go through. She spotted one and Jane pulled the top off of it with ease.

"How do I get down?"asked Jane looking down the large shaft nervously. Clover smiled innocently.

"Well, there's always the 'push you down the hole way'." said Clover. Ala laughed at the joke but her face snapped back to serious mode.

"I'll lower you down." said Ala "Why don't you go first though?" said Ala ordering more than asking Clover to go first. Clover stuck out her lower lip and pouted a little at Ala's idea. Jane seemed to be fine with the idea since she wouldn't be the one to go down first. Ala glared at her darkly.

"Fine!" shouted Clover she walked over to the opening and jumped through it. Ala watched her fall down almost to the bottom using her power to make a tiny light. The light slowed as Clover made a graceful landing using her ability to fly.

"Your next." said Ala looking over at Jane who gulped. Ala used her web to lower Jane down then jumped to the floor herself.

Peter's view:

"_I've checked almost every place in the city and still can't find MJ!"_ I thought to myself. A building caught my eye as I was web slinging around one part of the city over again. _"An abandoned warehouse? Huh, and I thought I knew every part of this city."_

Ala led the way quietly through stacks of barrels and other things that hadn't been touched in ages. Cobwebs were at every turn and so far there was no sign of the Green Goblin or anyone at all. Jane tiptoed over to a barrel that was tipped over, it's contents spilled all over the floor.

"I think this most have happened recently." whispered Jane pointing at the part of the floor that was now covered in orange liquid. They all exchanged looks that told each other they would all have to be as quiet as possible from here on.

"I think whoever this is, is being manipulated." whispered Ala remembering the letter she found in the abandoned building. It was in the hidden pocket she made in her costume. "Try not to hurt him to bad."

"Wait, ah, isn't this the same dude after your dad and now has your mom?" asked Clover being sarcastic. Ala glared at her even though she knew Clover wouldn't be able to see her face through the mask.

"Yes." said Ala curtly, she pulled out the letter and shoved it at Clover. Clover took it confused. Reading it she handed it over to Jane. Jane read and slowly understanding came to her eyes.

"Oh, so how's he being manipulated?" asked Clover in a whisper, she ran a gloved finger on a shelf. Retracting her arm she looked at the dust now covering the fabric.

"If I knew that I would have told you." whispered Ala back. She jumped over the barrel and headed forward with Jane and Clover following her. Clover made a noise that was like a hmpf, Ala shushed her by turning around and putting a finger to her lips.

(At the same point in time)

Hehe." laughed the Green Goblin to his hostage Mary Jane, who was now tied to a pole in the center of the very warehouse Ala, Clover, and Jane were walking through right now.

"Harry! How could you do this?" asked Mary Jane pulling at the chains that bounded her to the metal pole. The chains remained as they were even though she struggled to break free with all her might.

"I'm not Harry anymore." cackled the Goblin. "And Spider-man will fail when he comes to rescue you, I have it all planned." he clapped her gloved hand in glee.

"No!" cried MJ loudly. A tear ran down her cheek and hit the cement floor.

Ala heard her mom shout. It sounded like she was close and her heart did a happy leap at the thought that she was one step closer.

"Well that answers the question if she's been rescued or not." said Jane stopping in her tracks for no apparent reason. Ala started to run, leaping over boxes and anything littering the cement floor.

"Wait Ala!" hissed Clover. Ala stopped running about ten feet away and looked backwards at her friends. Clover and Jane quickly caught up with her before she ran off again. "We can't just burst in, come on what if he heard us coming?" Ala just nodded her head up and down looking like a little girl being scolded for breaking into the cookie jar.

"Okay." she said almost inaudibly. Together they crept to where the they thought the cry had come from. It wasn't far at all and Ala could only hope that the Goblin hadn't heard them talking since her name had been used just a minute before. Peeking from behind a tall shelf, Ala, Clover, and Jane could all see the Goblin crackling with glee in front of MJ.

"What's the plan?" asked Jane slinking her head away from the opening they had been looking through.

"We jump him." said Ala who was still watching the Green Goblin.

"Oh, that's smart, I bet that took you a total of five seconds to think of didn't it?" asked Clover being sarcastic yet again. Ala just sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, I have another one." said Ala. She got up and went over to a pipe. Looking up and down and following where it led she then turned back to her friends with an idea, not the best but it was better then the other one. "When I give the signal, attack him using your powers, but be very careful not to get hurt." she grabbed the pipe and crawled up it until she was on the ceiling then started to move over to where her mom was tied up.

"How should we attack him?" asked Clover in a whisper to Jane.

"How about you throw a fire ball at him, and I'll toss something really heavy, I'm sure we could find a box full of machine parts or something to chuck at the Goblin." suggested Jane peering through the opening again.

"Okay, hurry up and find something before she gives the signal." said Clover, she looked up and watched as Ala neared the pole Mary Jane was tied too.

I will make the next chapter longer and write it soon, if you review! I promise it won't be two months at least....R&R!


End file.
